<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Loyalties by Blackeagle1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544333">True Loyalties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackeagle1/pseuds/Blackeagle1'>Blackeagle1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dimitri is mentioned but doesn't actually make an appearance, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), I'll tag characters as they appear - Freeform, M/M, My attempt at a slow-burn, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, at least not yet, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackeagle1/pseuds/Blackeagle1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Ferdinand knew when he escaped the Empire was that he had to find someplace safe to hide, even if he had to go into isolation. And what better place for a wolf like him to accomplish this than the werewolf nation of Faerghus. What he didn't expect was the complications that he would be thrust into when he is rescued by a particular redhead.</p><p>When Sylvain had set out on a routine border patrol to check for invading Imperial soldiers, he had not expected to find his old classmate Ferdinand collapsed outside one of the bordering forests. Little did he know when he brought Ferdinand back that the two of them would be thrown into a situation neither would have expected for themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Escape - Ferdinand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My preferred interpretation of werewolves is not the traditional werewolf. My werewolves are ones that shift into the form of an actual wolf at will. They can have wolf ears and tail that they can choose to hide, and the only thing the full moon does is strengthen them and sharpen their senses.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder boomed as a heavy rain fell upon the dimly lit forest, drenching everything under its leafy canopy. The only illumination within the trees was the occasional strike of lightning, which would occasionally be accompanied by the deafening crack of a struck tree. The constant downpour had changed the forest floor into a giant mudpit, which made travel through the forest nearly impossible for the lone figure beneath the leaves. He did not allow this to deter him, however. The alternative was to be captured and imprisoned, and possibly executed.</p><p>Ferdinand was not sure of just how long he had been running, he just knew that he could not stop. If he paused for even a short break, he was certain that the Empire's soldiers would catch up and arrest him. If that happened, he knew he would be dragged back to the Emperor herself, the one who, for reasons unknown to him, had declared him a fugitive. The only thing he did know was that being a fugitive meant death in the Empire, so he had no choice but to flee. Even if it was a major blow to his pride as a noble, he knew that there was no other choice in this matter. He was not about to allow himself to be disgraced in the manner he knew the Emperor would choose for him.</p><p>The unfortunate situation had started all the way back in the academy, when he had received a letter from Emperor Edelgard, explaining about his father's arrest and the destruction of his house. Immediately after the battle in which the monastery fell, he had returned home to try and reason with Edelgard, or at the very least figure out why such...drastic measures were taken. As it turned out, however, it was impossible to try and reason with someone who did not want to be reasoned with, and he was immediately declared an enemy of the Empire. This, in turn, led him to have to flee the country of his birth in order to keep his own life. The only thing he could think to do was flee north, toward Faerghus, the nation of werewolves. It was there that he hoped to find salvation and sanctuary among those like himself, among other werewolves. His classmates in the Blue Lion House had accepted him easily, whether it was due to him also being a werewolf or not he was not sure, but he hoped their home country would be just as understanding.</p><p>The more he ran through the Faerghus wilderness, however, he slowly became increasingly aware of his depleting stamina. He could not even entertain the thought of stopping, for he could hear pursuit behind him in the trees. Ah, so it seemed the Empire's soldiers had followed him. He will admit that he was impressed, given that the Empire was predominantly a human nation, yet they managed to track him this far. All he could do now was run, run as far as his legs would take him to the point of collapse. Then he could say he truly gave his all for his own survival. But no, he HAD to make it! He would accept no less!</p><p>Eventually, the density of the trees surrounding him began to thin, and irregularities in the terrain became less numerous. Hope began to rekindle in him with the knowledge that the edge of the forest was in reach. He burst out of the treeline into a large open Faerghus plain dusted with a light frost. He made it...he actually made it… Before he was able to celebrate this victory, however, his flagging stamina finally gave out, and his legs buckled out from underneath him. He found he no longer has enough energy to continue to hide his wolf ears and tail, much less stay conscious. He gave a light start as he felt himself be gently picked up, but he could register nothing else beyond that. As he lost consciousness, however, he thought he heard a familiar voice call to him.</p><p>"...Ferdinand…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Discovery - Sylvain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Border patrol takes a sharp change from what's normal when Sylvain finds Ferdinand escaping from the Empire.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had begun as a simple mission. A simple patrol of Faerghus's southern border to watch for Imperial invasion. Of course, in an attempt to raise his standing with House Blaiddyd and to prove his usefulness on the warfront, Sylvain's father had recommended him for the patrol.  Well… 'volunteered him' would be the more accurate term for the situation. Ah, well. At least he had passed through a few villages and chatted up a few of the local ladies. He had a reputation as a philanderer, after all, and he saw little reason to stop now. Especially if it would deter them from advancing on his Crest. The border itself? Ehhh… nothing to really look at, to be honest. He'd been here on a few occasions since the monastery fell, and just as before, nothing had changed or happened since his last visit.</p><p>Sylvain huffed, relieved but also a touch annoyed at the lack of interesting things. Not that he wishes for an invasion, but these routine patrols eventually began to wear on him. He set about making his usual camp for the night, in the usual spot, with the usual equipment and methods. Really, he would be perfectly fine for any deviation from the norm, so long as it broke the monotony, and that it wouldn't get him killed. This was war, after all. As he was laying out the wood for his campfire, however, he picked up on a slight rustle in the treeline approximately southeast from his position. His ears immediately perked up, honing in on the sound and identifying it as rustling tree branches. Something, or someone was heading in this direction, and it just so happened to be in the general direction of the eastern Empire. Sylvain watched the trees with rapt attention for any sign of the sound's source. If it was a troop of Imperial soldiers...well, so much for the "not getting killed" part of his wish for a change. Carefully, he broke his newly set up camp, ready to fight or run, depending on what came out of the forest, his eyes never straying from the foliage.</p><p>Suddenly, a lone silhouette burst out of the shrubs, obviously fleeing from something. If this turn of events surprised Sylvain at all, then the figure collapsing only a few yards from the trees certainly did. He blinked in shock at the scene in front of him, contemplating if he should investigate further, or report back about it. It was the glimpse of bright orange locks on the person's head that made his decision for him. That hue...it only belonged to three people that he knew, and only one of them was male like the collapsed form before him. He rushed forward, keeping a close eye out for any pursuers from within the forest, and knelt down next to the figure. Yes, there was no doubt. This was indeed Ferdinand von Aegir, as he suspected,  but...what was he doing here?</p><p>Despite his shock at this sudden turn of events, Sylvain knelt down and very gently lifted the prone figure up off the frozen earth. Ferdinand stirred ever so slightly, a sure sign that he was still sorta conscious. Sylvain called out to him, hoping for a response back.</p><p>"Hey. Hey Ferdinand! Can you hear me?" He paused, waiting for a response. He frowned when none came.</p><p>"...Ferdinand…"</p><p>Sylvain watched as Ferdinand's wolf ears and tail appeared, which meant that he was spent on his stamina. So he had been running for a long while, it seemed. As Sylvain contemplated what to do next with the unconscious noble, he heard even more rustling from the trees, almost exactly in the same direction as where Ferdinand had fled from. The possibility was high that they were pursuing him, and that they were also from the Empire. Left with little choice, Sylvain retreated back north, and ultimately, back home. He could only hope that bringing him back was indeed a good idea. If not...then he would bear full blame, but he simply couldn't leave him behind. Ferdinand was a good person, maybe even a friend. A bit pompous and maybe a bit overconfident, but that was just part of who he was. Sylvain, of all people, would certainly know that. But if one thing was clear, it was that Ferdinand certainly didn't deserve this. For now, all he could do was continue on, and pray that this would all turn out fine. It has to...right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Desperate Escape - Sylvain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While being pursued by the soldiers that had hunted Ferdinand down, Sylvain makes a chance, and risky, discovery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing that Sylvain knew, it was that he had to find somewhere to hide. As it had turned out, Ferdinand had indeed been pursued by Imperial soldiers, and even a few days after Sylvain had found him, those soldiers had kept up their chase. He had tried heading back to the Gautier manor, but soon realized that he couldn't lead the soldiers back there. Out of options, he had turned into the nearby woods, shifted to his wolf form and balanced Ferdinand on his back. Then he just ran. And that's what he had been doing for the last few days. Now, with his energy stores running low, he had to stop, but the question was where.</p><p>Branches whipped him in the face and caught in his russet red fur as he rushed past, pants escaping his snout from the exertion. It was everything he could do to keep his passenger balanced on his back. What made it worse was that the soldiers following them had somehow managed to keep up with him, despite his nonstop fleeing. His only guess as to this seemingly impossible achievement for the humans was that they were mounted on horses, and they were taking turns every day and night to track him. No wonder Ferdinand had collapsed upon breaching the forest he had been running through, if he truly had been chased the whole way from the Empire with no stopping. Now Sylvain was worried the same would happen to him, and then they both would be captured and possibly executed. He cast his gaze around frantically, looking for any possible escape to the problem he was facing.</p><p>He wasn't sure how long he had been running by the time he finally found a possible solution. Judging from the sky, which had once again turned to dusk, it had been a few hours since the beginning of his desperate search. Well...all that mattered now was reaching that cave opening he swore he just saw to his left. He swiftly veered off of his course and barreled through more branches towards his possible salvation, praying to the goddess that he hadn't imagined seeing the cave. Nosing his way through some shrubs, he finally came upon a tall cliffside that had to be at least several stories tall... Yes! There! An opening in the cliff face! It wasn't terribly large, but he would manage, just like he has for most of his life. He quickly scrounged around in the nearby trees and found a large piece of bark to lay Ferdinand on. Once his old classmate was arranged on the piece of wood, he took one end of it between his teeth and carefully backed his way into the opening, dragging the bark along with him. Sylvain was now grateful for how small the entrance was (it was the perfect size for a wolf), since the humans would have a hard time getting in, if they found it at all.</p><p>He didn't dare light a fire, but he still reverted to his human form to properly care for the unconscious Ferdinand. He had a few wounds, so a vulnerary was going to have to do. He was no medic, after all. There was only a little food to divide between them, which was troublesome given he too was exhausted, but he figured Ferdinand needed it more than he did. He would just have to go hunting later once it seemed like things had settled out there. As he force fed Ferdinand, he couldn't help but contemplate him. They had actually gotten to know each other fairly well back in the academy, so Sylvain found the unfortunate situation Ferdinand was thrown into to be rather...well, unfortunate. Sylvain certainly thought he didn't deserve whatever it was that forced this upon him… What did Edelgard think he had done? All Sylvain knew about Ferdinand's situation prior to this was the information the other wolf had been willing to share from a letter he received directly from the Emperor herself. Something about his father being placed under "house arrest," whatever that meant.</p><p>It was while he was thinking about all of this that Sylvain noticed a change in Ferdinand's position. Wait...he moved? Was he finally waking? Sylvain snuck a quick glance outside and was relieved to see no Imperial soldiers in the general vicinity, then turned back to his companion. Yes, he had definitely changed positions again. He had to be waking. And finally, the first sound Sylvain had actually heard from him ever since the start of this fiasco.</p><p>"...Ugh…what…?"</p><p>"...Ferdinand?" Sylvain tried, "Hey, Ferdinand."</p><p>The ginger gasped, clearly shocked out of his stupor. He stared at Sylvain, wide-eyed, almost like a cornered animal. It really was painful to see. All Sylvain could do was offer one of his smiles, and probably meaningless words.</p><p>"It's okay. It's just us. It will be alright."</p><p>He hoped he sounded convincing. Really, now it was up to Ferdinand how this played out. And whatever may come, Sylvain would make the best of things. He would have to, for both his and Ferdinand's sakes...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Confrontation - Ferdinand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ferdinand finally wakes after being rescued, though his respite doesn't last for long...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Ferdinand registered upon waking was the fact that he was lying down. That could mean one of two things: he was not being chased anymore but didn't know where he was, or he had been captured and was back in the Empire and probably on death row. He shifted slightly, tying to get a sense of what he was lying on, only to find a sort of...wooden surface? Confused, he shifted again then, in his confusion, decided to risk talking.</p><p>"Ugh...what…?"</p><p>"Ferdinand? Hey, Ferdinand."</p><p>Ferdinand gasped in shock. He was not alone! He ripped his eyes open and cast his gaze around, and was able to identify his surroundings as some sort of cave. It was shortly afterwards that he noticed the other person he was sharing the said cave with, and found he could only stare in disbelief. Was that...Sylvain? So he had made it to Faerghus after all...but why were they in a cave?</p><p>Sylvain managed a smile, "It's okay. It's just us. It'll be alright."</p><p>But would it? Ferdinand was not sure. He supposed he was just too used to running for his life, and stopping was not an option if he would like to live. And yet here he was, stating in one spot and not moving. He watched as Sylvain stood and walked to the entrance to the cave, glanced around outside, and came back. And was it just his imagination, or did Sylvain seem exhausted himself? He looked like he was ready to collapse at any moment, a feeling Ferdinand could relate to. Sylvain caught him looking, and managed to flash him a reassuring smile, but for once Ferdinand could see right through it, despite his oblivious tendencies. That fake smile only barely concealed the other werewolf's fatigue, and this thoroughly concerned him. Ferdinand blinked at him and, finally, spoke.</p><p>"...Sylvain. Did you...rescue me?"</p><p>The false smile persisted, "I sure did. I saw you collapse near the border forest while I was on a routine patrol and was able to recognize it was you. So I brought you here where we can lay low until those Imperial soldiers are out of the picture." </p><p>"...I see. Thank you, but...you clearly exhausted yourself in the escape. I know those soldiers were hot on my trail."</p><p>Sylvain's grin finally faltered, "Ah...so you noticed. I was hoping I could hide it, but… I just don't like people worrying after me. After all, I've got to put on a strong and cool front! And I know what you are thinking, that I act like that for the ladies. No, it's merely to help boost morale on the warfront."</p><p>"I was not thinking that. I am just concerned for you."</p><p>"...Huh. Well, thanks. Don't worry, though. I - no, we - will be okay. I promise!"</p><p>And the thing was, Ferdinand believed him. He wasn't sure why, given their dire situation, but he believed him. Besides, who was he if not optimistic? Many people had told him that optimism was one of his strengths, so he flashed his own smile back at Sylvain. He was relieved to see that this simple act won him a genuine smile from the redhead. Yes, they just might make it through this alive and get back to Sylvain's manor. He has already made it this far!</p><p>"Okay, Sylvain. I believe you," he replied, "Once I have recovered, I will no longer be dead weight to you, and we will escape from this mess. Does that sound like a plan?"</p><p>Sylvain's real grin widened, "There's the Ferdinand I know! Yes, that sounds great. We will worry about any complications later. For now, let's just survive."</p><p>"I could not agree more."</p><p> </p><p>                     *******************</p><p> </p><p>Ferdinand honestly had lost track of how long the two of them had been hiding in that cave. He knew it had to have been at least a week, since he felt like he was at full strength again. The only problem was that the Imperial soldiers that had tracked him all the way here had not given up in their search for them. Ferdinand was not sure, but it was almost as if they knew where they were, but they could not reach them. And if that was the case, then they must have had some method of sensing them, which would also explain why he could not shake them. If that was true, then it could only mean one thing…</p><p>Hubert had tracked him. He must have been the one who had led the soldiers here. But even Hubert would have trouble getting into this cave, given his height and that he, thankfully had not yet learned teleportation magic. Though Ferdinand knew that it was only a matter of time before the Empire's spymaster and best mage would, indeed, learn it. They did not have much time to think of an escape plan.</p><p>"Sylvain…" Ferdinand began, "We have to get out of here, and quickly at that."</p><p>The redhead blinked, "But the soldiers-"</p><p>Ferdinand shook his head, "They are not the ones I am worried about. I believe I have found out why they have been able to trace us so easily." He took a steadying breath, "I believe Hubert is leading them"</p><p>"...Yeah that's not good. But we can't get out of here without making it obvious."</p><p>"I am thinking. Give me a minute."</p><p>Hubert was certainly not someone Ferdinand wanted to test his luck against. That man had always hated him, it seemed, and would no doubt love to eradicate both him and Sylvain, if given the chance. He was not stupid either, so eluding him would not be easy. Though if there was one thing that Hubert could not predict, Ferdinand remembered with a start, it was that a werewolf could squeeze into a tight space to evade capture and injury. It was this seemingly simple oversight that had cost the Black Eagles the victory in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. He glanced further into the cave and noticed that it did get narrower as it reached further into the depths of the earth. Maybe, just maybe…</p><p>"Hey Sylvain. Do you know if this cave has another exit?"</p><p>"No. Why?"</p><p>Ferdinand glanced at him, "Are you willing to find out?"</p><p>"In order to escape death? Oh, heck yeah."</p><p>"Then we should-"</p><p>A sudden explosion sent them both falling to the ground, dust flying everywhere. Once they regained their senses, Ferdinand was horrified to see a silhouette standing where the cave entrance used to be. One that was shaped just like Hubert von Vestra himself.</p><p>"Hello, Ferdinand. And Sylvain too," Hubert sneered, "I will admit, this was quite the chase you have led me on, but that ends now."</p><p>"Sylvain! Let's go! NOW!"</p><p>The redhead nodded, "Right behind you!"</p><p>And with that, they both shifted to their wolf forms and darted further into the cave, where Hubert could not reach. Ferdinand could hear von Vestra's frustrated shouting behind him, but he could not focus on that. All that mattered was their escape, and where the cave led. With any luck, they will find a way out and, hopefully, get to safety. All Ferdinand could do was pray...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Trapped - Sylvain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hubert finally leaves Sylvain and Ferdinand alone, though not without complications.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, this took a lot longer to get out than I wanted, but here it is! We're finally getting to the actual ship in this chapter too. I will try to be a bit more consistent with posting chapters too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had to wait for three days for Hubert to give up the chase. This had led to two things, one good and one bad.</p><p> The good news: the Imperial soldiers left.</p><p>The bad news: Hubert had caved the entrance to the cavern in.</p><p>The sheer amount of rocks and dirt that now covered the entrance was immense. Sylvain didn't fancy himself as an overly strong man, not like Dimitri, but he could heft a fair amount of weight, in his opinion. The pile blocking their exit, however...he wasn't sure if even Dimitri could have shifted it, so he knew neither himself or Ferdinand would be able to budge it. A soft whine came from his left and across the makeshift campfire he'd made, and a quick glance told him the source was indeed his companion. Sylvain himself wanted nothing more than to break down in a panic attack, but that wasn't going to solve anything. He would stay strong, no matter how hard it got, for both of their sakes.</p><p>"Hey," he started, "It's gonna be okay. We can get out of this!"</p><p>Ferdinand glanced at him, "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Totally. For instance…" Sylvain took another look around at their surroundings, and carefully noted that the cave continued even further into the cliff. It was their best bet. "We could explore this cavern further. For all we know, it could have another exit! It's at least worth a shot, and is better than just standing here and accomplishing nothing."</p><p>The ginger nodded, and managed a smile, "All right. I have no better ideas, so let's try it."</p><p>With that, the duo picked themselves up and ventured further into their stone prison, hoping and praying that they would finally have some good luck. The path that they followed was rugged and winding, and, to Sylvain's best guess given the limited light from the torch he was carrying from their fire, a steady decline further into the earth.  He could hear a steady drip, drip, drip coming from even further in. Ok, so there was a source of water at least, though there was no telling how far in the sound was coming from. Aside from the eerie dripping and their footsteps, there were no other sounds to be heard, even with their sensitive ears on high alert. If he was being honest with himself, Sylvain was slowly becoming more and more paranoid, which certainly didn't help his "tough guy" appearance he was putting up for Ferdinand. And speaking of Ferdinand, he seemed to be handling the situation rather well, despite everything. Either he was a really good actor, or he actually felt confident that they would be alright. Sylvain hoped it was the latter, that would be more like the Ferdinand he knew!</p><p>"Sylvain? Are you with me, my friend?"</p><p>"Huh?" Wow, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that Ferdinand was talking. That was...quite unlike him, not to mention rude. "Oh, sorry Ferdinand. I guess I'm still processing what's happened."</p><p>"It is no problem, Sylvain. You just zoned out on me for a second there, I got a little worried."</p><p>"I…" Sylvain would be lying if he said he wasn't touched by those words. He had gotten pretty good at telling when someone was lying to him thanks to all of the girls who were after his Crest, so he knew that Ferdinand wasn't pulling his leg. "... Thanks, Ferdinand. I'm...not used to someone expressing that type of concern for me. People are usually concerned about my flirting habit or how I treat other people. But...actual worry for my well-being? Well... that's really rare. So, thank you."</p><p>Ferdinand looked taken aback. Was it really such a surprise? Sylvain knew that his behavior would beget such reactions from the people around him. Ferdinand was really so innocent and naive in that subject that he actually didn't know. It was almost...cute. There weren't many people like him left in the world anymore. Nonetheless, Sylvain gifted him with another smile, a real one. Not one of the fake ones he was used to flashing at everyone. He hoped it helped to get his feelings and gratitude across to the other man.</p><p>"Well, nevermind that," he continued, "Let's continue on, shall we? Not gonna get outta this cave by just standing here, dontcha think?"</p><p>"Y-yes. Of course."</p><p>Ferdinand swiftly turned on his heel and continued down the path they had been following. Sylvain wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a light dusting of pink on Ferdinand's cheeks as he turned. Either that, or his mind was playing tricks on him. He scrambled to catch up to the ginger's quick pace, wondering what could have flustered him so. Was it something he said? And he wasn't even trying to flirt! Ah, well, perhaps he shouldn't dwell on it. Right now, they needed to focus on making out of this alive, then he intended to figure out what happened between the two of them. He would be damned if his friendship (at least he thought it was friendship) with Ferdinand would be ruined by...whatever flustered the ginger. There were already so many uncertainties with their current problem, not to mention the war. If he could keep his relationship with Ferdinand stable, then they just might be able to get out of this. He would make sure of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A New Purpose - Ferdinand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Ferdinand lags behind Sylvain, he is left with a lot of time to reconsider things. It is in this consideration that he happens across a new revelation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The further they walked into the bowels of the earth, the more it became apparent to Ferdinand that there may not be a second way out of the cave. The slope of the cave's floor continued to angle downward ever so slightly, so unless there was an opening lower in elevation than the first one, there was no exit. But no, Ferdinand would not give in to despair. That would not be fair to Sylvain, who was obviously acting calmer and more confident than he actually was. Hm. Sylvain was acting how he would have acted back in the academy, just with less arrogance. Those were, indeed, simpler times.</p><p>As they walked further and further into the cavern, Ferdinand could not help but to study the redhead in front of him. Their limited torchlight cast over his hair in such a way that it appeared to be flaming itself. His russet red wolf ears just barely poked through the top of his hair, and did he change his hairstyle? It looked...more kempt and, in Ferdinand's opinion, a lot better. As he stared at Sylvain, Ferdinand thought about those things he had said about himself. The lack of concern other people had for him...the utter disregard from them was baffling. Could no one see that under that carefree and uncouth behavior was a truly good person? The thought alone was enough to pull a growl from his throat.</p><p>Sylvain glanced at him, "Hey... what's wrong. What was that for?"</p><p>"Oh! I…" Ferdinand floundered for a response, "I was thinking of what you said, about other people. I cannot believe their complete disregard for you! You are a person too, no matter how you may act!"</p><p>"Oh, that's bothering you? It's okay, Ferdinand. Really. It's probably something I'll deal with for the rest of my life. I kinda knew that when I began flirting, so I've accepted it." He glanced around, seeming oblivious to Ferdinand's horrified expression, "But enough of that. Let's just focus on getting out of here."</p><p>"But, Sylvain-"</p><p>"It's okay, Ferdinand. The fact that you care means a lot more than you'd imagine. But really, let's just work on finding an exit, everything else will come after." He winked, "After all, no point in worrying about all of this if we can't escape from here."</p><p>"...I…you're right, though I do not like it."</p><p>They continued on their trek in silence for a while after that, giving Ferdinand plenty of time to his own thoughts. Yes, the way people treated Sylvain was less than desirable, but rather than bemoaning it, Ferdinand instead resolved to do something about it. He knew, however, that Sylvain would try to stop him if he knew, so Ferdinand would have to keep his plans to himself. But Sylvain was not the only person who was suffering. A lot of people were languishing under turmoils of their own. Ferdinand knew there was no way to help all of them, but that did not mean he could not do anything. If he could just alleviate even a little of their anguish, then he would be satisfied. He allowed himself a small smile as he followed behind the redhead. He could no longer go home, or even call himself a noble, but he now knew that it did not mean he had no purpose. He felt his old confidence returning with this new realization. Sylvain would be the first person he helped, though, he realized, that he was his priority. Edelgard's war had already caused so much suffering in the lives of too many people, and it was these people that Ferdinand resolved to save. If there was anything in his power that he could do to help them, then he would do it. Resolve renewed, he looked back up at his traveling companion.</p><p>"Sylvain, I have to thank you."</p><p>His random proclamation brought Sylvain to a complete stop, "Huh? For what?"</p><p>"You helped me to realize my purpose in this war torn world of ours." Ferdinand stared up at the ceiling and took a breath, "When I lost my noble title, I was not sure what to do. My whole life I had been raised for the purpose of ascending to my father's position of prime minister of the Empire, never once did I consider what would happen if that was swept out from under me." He chuckled darkly, "But then Edelgard did exactly that. I was lost. Confused, even. What purpose did I serve, when what everything I had been taught to expect was completely destroyed? But now...I realize that my title does not determine who I am. I know my father would disagree with this, but...I am not just the heir to House Aegir. There is so much that I can do to help the people who are affected the most by this war, and I intend to do all I can to that end. So, thank you for showing me this purpose, Sylvain, even if you do not know how you did it."</p><p>Ferdinand smiled at the immensely flabbergasted redhead in front of him, and chuckled at his slack-jawed expression. He waited for Sylvain to regather his wits before he continued on into the cave himself, now forcing Sylvain to have to catch up with him. He marveled at the newfound spring to his step as he marched on, filled with a new determination to escape the cave. They would find the exit, find their way back to Gautier territory, and continue on with their lives. And, along the way, Ferdinand would see to it that as many people would be helped as possible. Most of all, though he did not understand why, he would see to it that Sylvain was happy. Perhaps it was because he owed his new resolve to the redhead. Or maybe it was something else entirely. Or maybe he would never truly know the reason why... Either way, Ferdinand felt the urge to prioritize Sylvain over everyone else, an urge he would follow through with, no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>